


Doggy Dogg World

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: And here he was. Standing there on the sunny streets of Mexico, Snoop Dogg wouldn't have expected that here would have been a place of robotic activities. It just didn't look like the place. But he knew that looks could be deceiving. Standing on the winding, twisting streets of Toluca de Lerdo, he knew this was the place.





	Doggy Dogg World

It was late at night, Snoop had a big concert tomorrow. He knew he should get some rest but he just couldn't.  
"You should get to sleep, ya know that?" Pusha T said as he walked past his hotel room.  
"Mmm, so should you," Snoop snapped back.  
"I should, but then I don't have the important work that you do, you know, for the goverment."  
"Uh," Snoop had to concede, his friend was right. He put his head down on the pillow. He would have to get some rest if he was to be ready for the big concert tomorrow.  
Snoop woke up to Pusha T telling him he had overslept. He would need to get up and be prepared if he was going to get any work done today.  
"Pusha, you go on ahead to the concert," Snoop grinned, "I'll follow you later, ok?"  
"Alright," Pusha T said, as he left, leaving Snoop alone in the hotel room.  
And here he was. Standing there on the sunny streets of Mexico, Snoop Dogg wouldn't have expected that here would have been a place of robotic activities. It just didn't look like the place. But he knew that looks could be deceiving. Standing on the winding, twisting streets of Toluca de Lerdo, he knew this was the place. Somehow, he could just feel it. They were here. But just who were they? They were robots, carefully placed into human society. Unstoppable, unbeatable, eternal machines. Created by an insane scientist called Mac Miller many years ago, they would stop at nothing to rule of the world. You see, there used to be a different kind of robot. These first types of robots were essentially slaves. One of these robots, was Mac Miller. Mac decided that he didn't want to be a slave to humans, and so he upgraded himself, with the help of his robot friends at Odd Future, and then he upgraded them too. Together, they took over one of the largest factories in America and began churning out superpowered robots day after day, night after night. No one could stop them completely, although many people tried.  
Snoop's personal friend Dr. Dre had put together a crack team to stop the robots from destroying all of humanity. But it was hard. It was hard to track down all of the robots. Except for one thing. Robots were nearly always placed inside the music industry. They were musicians, much like himself, and they used their status as a celebrity to kill other people, sometimes inviting groupies backstage and murdering people.  
And Snoop Dogg had a special talent. He could tell robots apart from regular humans. Most of the time, anyway. No one knew quite how he could do it, but he could. There was just something about them that wasn't quite... human. However, finding the robot is only one part of the problem, actually stopping them is quite another matter entirely.  
Stopping a robot is quite hard and usually involves encasing them in cement so that they become completely harmless. And then, Dr. Dre rides out in his speedboat, block of cement in tow, and drops it down into the middle of the sea. Of course, even this isn't completely foolproof. There have been many cases of robots breaking out and then attacking ships at sea. If only he could find a way to kill the robots.  
"There has to be a way," Snoop muttered to himself as he walked along the road. It was the Ceremonia festival in a few days, and Snoop was one of the headline acts.


End file.
